All the Stars are shining above us
by MikaStarHiwatari
Summary: This text is something very personal to me... It's a dream I had once, about a year ago. It describes how deep my love is... Even if I never saw my love in person... Hope you like to read it.


The happiest moments of my life were with him. Reality or dreams. It didn't matter to me. I love him with all my heart and soul…  
Everything is complex, nothing is simple. And still, to me it makes perfect sense.  
And once again, there I went to fall asleep, only in the hope of being able to be with him again…  
In the depths of a dream, nothing is concrete. I didn't know exactly where I was, but I knew I would be perfectly safe…  
"Mikey…"  
Only say his name, call him to come…  
I feel his hand touch my arm, and then a hug that I always loved… I turn around to look into his blue eyes. The blue eyes which I always dreamed of...  
"Mikey…" I say, my lips turning to a smile, when I reach my hand to his cheek and cherish that face that I love. The face which changes according with what my eyes want to see… I don't know if the same happens to him.  
He smiles, making my heart skip a beat.  
"You came…" I say, hugging him.  
"I missed you… I made it to come…" He says, taking me in his arms.  
"I missed you too… I don't want this to end… Please, don't go…"  
"I don't want to… But we never know… I don't want to let go…"  
"Why does this has to be a dream?... Why aren't you real?..."  
"Dunno…"  
I can feel his hug tighten. I let a tear fall from my eye and slip to his plastron.  
He raises my chin and once again, our eyes meet. Lost in the look of each other, seeing what no one else can ever see.  
Lost in those eyes, our lips meet, in a kiss. A kiss so wanted by the both of us... If at least it was real…  
There, in his arms, I feel complete. The feeling of his lips against mine… His arms around me warm me up, both in the inside and in the outside.  
I don't want this feeling to end.  
Slowly and calmly, our kiss gets more passionate.  
I, in my innocence, don't know what will happen next. But as long as I'm with him…  
He holds close to him, still kissing me with that passion. The heat of his body against mine…  
Without even noticing, we both step to a bed and lay on it, slowly…  
The passionate kiss without stopping, as we find our place on the bed.  
He hugs me closer to him. We are now as connected as we can be. Or so I thought…  
In a slow move, as gentle as he can be, his hand travels throughout my body. My heart beats fast.  
He breaks the kiss and once again he looks me in the eyes, while his hand rests on my hip. No word needs to be said. Our hearts belong to each other and I trust him. There's no one else in who I trust the most… He knows he can continue. Just look me in the eyes tells him that.  
He offers me that cheesy smile of his. And I can't hold my lips from forming a smile too.  
He kisses me again, his hand going to the extremity of my shirt.  
I let him take it off.  
In this moment, the dream reaches its peak. I cannot know exactly where I am or exactly what's happening.  
I just know I'm in his arm and his touch seems like Fire in my body. I know I'm naked… I know that what I'm feeling is unique… Love, desire and Passion all mixed up in my soul and body. Yes, because soul and body are one only…  
His kisses in my skin leave a mark that I'll never want to borrow, or at least forget.  
So filled with pleasure… So filled with love…  
In the middle of the dream, I feel a pain… A sweet pain, different from all the others… After the pain, the most wonderful feeling…  
Having him inside of me…  
Now I know, we're one. An unique being with only one heart, body and soul. One only… As we're together… United by our Love…  
Lost in his arms… I don't care if I find my way… As long as I'm with him…  
Having him inside of me… Flowing inside of me… Unique feeling… Mikey… I love you…

I wake up in the real world, with the alarm clock ringing.  
I turn it off and let myself looking at the ceiling, remembering the dream… I hear my mom wake up and get off from bed.  
*Back to reality…* I think, while I get up from bed.  
The real world just as it is… Just one more day like the others… Without him…  
And as everything boring should be banned, so it was. Little I know about what happened in the next month. Always the same thing…  
That, until some day when I started feeling sick, already in the beginning of the Summer Vacation.  
My mom helps me while I throw out again.  
"Maybe it's better to go to the doctor…" My mom says.  
"Yes, maybe it's better…"  
I never felt this way. I think I never vomited so much in only a day. Must have been from that pizza yesterday… It looks like I have a swirl on my stomach.  
Later, I went to the doctor with my mom and her conclusion couldn't have been more surprising.  
"You are pregnant"  
As usual, I blush and answer vehemently that I'm not.  
"You feel dizzy"  
"Yes, sometimes"  
"Indispose"  
"Hum… Yes"  
"And you have been eating a lot lately"  
"… Yes"  
"Then you're pregnant" She says, com that shrill voice.  
"I'm sorry, but you can't take that conclusion like this, no more or less. My daughter hasn't even started her sexual activity"  
And again, I blush. *In part, no…*  
"Very well, then I'll prescribe that you do some exams and come back later"  
My mom talks about the detail with the doctor and we leave.  
"What an unpleasant doctor!" My mom says.  
"Yeah, really…"  
"Frankly, say that you're pregnant!"  
"Yeah, it's completely impossible!"  
"And still she sent you to do two exams. There I go to spend money…"  
"At least we find out what's going on"  
"Yes… But it could be gastritis or gastroenteritis… But the doctor doesn't know what she's doing!"  
Oh well, this is when I shut up and let her drive back home. I feel like I'm gonna throw out again…  
Time passes by and we go back to the doctor. This time we're answered by a different doctor, for the huge satisfaction of my mom.  
The doctor analyses the exams, after my mom explaining the situation.  
"Right, the miss is pregnant"  
My mom seems like it's going to enter in ebullition, but she remains quiet.  
"That's impossible" I say, trying to keep my calm.  
"But it's the truth. The proof is here" He points to the exams.  
"But… I never…" I blush again.  
"Are you really sure, miss?"  
I say yes with my head.  
"Hm… We'll have to see about that, then, because the miss is actually pregnant. There's no dough about that"  
"What do you pretend to do then?" My mom asks.  
"Some more exams to see what happened, and an ecografia, to watch the baby"  
Baby… That word sounded weird to me.  
Once again, my mom deals with the details and we leave.  
"This one was nicer…"  
"Yes, but it didn't help… He also said I'm pregnant…"  
"Maybe you are, honey…"  
"But… It's impossible!"  
I continue saying this, but a good part of my being already accepted the chance… And I can only be pregnant of him… How, I dunno, but I am… I have his child growing inside of me…  
"We'll find out what's going on, honey…"  
As usual, when I'm bad, she places her arm around my shoulders and cuddles me in her arms.  
Time passes by, once again… Months later, it confers: I'm pregnant. I don't know what to feel about this. If joy for having his kid, if sadness for him not to be here…  
One thing's for sure: My hope grew…  
Having his kid inside of me, I know he's real… He can only be. What any other way could have this happened?... If at least he was here… If at least he knew… If at least I could dream with him one more time to tell him… that he's gonna have a son… That possibly he can find me in the reality…  
My stomach is already growing a lot, and the sickness is gone… Now I can't stop eating, so my son can grow…  
Now the bad news… Apparently, the new that I'm pregnant and still a virgin spread… I have the paparazzi behind me and I gave up from going outside.  
I only leave for the consults. They call me the pregnant virgin… And there's plenty of theories. Ever since aliens to a divine action and a new Christ. My God…  
Today is the day of one more ecografia, now that I'm on the 7th month.  
I lay on the bed so the doctor can place that gel on my belly. The form of the baby starts showing up on the screen.  
I can't avoid smiling. It looks like the son has the same effect on me… The doctor seems to notice something odd. My heart jumps.  
"Is something wrong?" I ask  
"No, no… Wait just a second, if you please…" She leaves the room.  
My mom holds my hand, to guarantee everything will be alright.  
The doctor comes back along with another older doctor.  
The older doctor grabs the device in my belly and examines the screen.  
"Hum… You're the Pregnant Virgin, isn't that right?..."  
"I… Rather you not to call me that…"  
"I know, the media are the worse, but…"  
"But?..." My mom asks  
"It looks like the baby has some kind of anomaly… It has one… kind of turtle shell growing in its back…"  
My throat gets dry and I can't talk.  
"A… Shell?..." My mom is incredulous  
"Yes… And that may be a problem when the child gets born, specially being she so young. Maybe it's better to do more tests and…" The doctor shuts up when he notices I had grabbed a cloth and was cleaning the gel from my stomach.  
"Mom, we're leaving" I say, starting o get off of the bed.  
The doctor stops me.  
"You can't just leave like this. We have to do tests to that baby. This can come to be a great found in science!"  
Oh, the doctor is gonna be sorry for saying this…  
"MY SON isn't a great found in science! And you may well believe that you'll never make any test to my stomach! You may well believe that you'll never see me again!"  
And for an even better exit, the only thing left to do was to throw the small device right at his head. But I contained myself…  
I grab my mom's hand and drag her behind me, leaving the room and the clinic suddenly.  
Of course I get the media over me asking me stupid questions. I limit myself to remain silent and drag my mom to the car.  
"Monica…"  
"Mom. Let's go home… Please…"  
My mom doesn't say anything and drives the car back to the house surrounded by journalists.  
Already home, after containing myself from throwing a camera at the journalists, I lay on my bed, with a hand over my huge stomach.  
My mom rather to let me in piece and stayed in the kitchen.  
I can hear, on the television, the voice of the doctor relating with every detail what happened. Including the part of the shell… Now the journalists won't let me go… I just hope they don't dare the enough to barge inside the house.  
I let myself despair over the bed, and some tears escape my eyes…  
*Mikey… If at least you were here…*  
Maybe I should go look for him? What do I know about him? He lives in New York, in the sewers… How am I suppose to get myself inside the sewers, pregnant as I am?... And besides, I don't have a single chance of going to New York… I can't do anything except wait... What if he doesn't show up?... What if he never finds out?... I have to tell him… But how?... I have to try to dream with him… It may work…  
Suddenly, I feel a kick on my belly. The first sign of life my son ever gave me… I place both hands over him.  
"Maybe soon, little one… We'll be with your dad… I know you'll love him as much as I do…"  
In the exhaustion of the day, I fall asleep right there, feeling my son moving happily inside of me.

Mikey…  
Mikey…  
"Mika…"  
I turn around to see him once again.  
"Mikey!"  
I jump to his arms and he hugs me protectively.  
"Mika… What's the matter? Why do you cry?..."  
Yes, because I am crying…  
"Something happened… The last time… Something happened…"  
"What? What happened?..."  
Slowly, I take his hand and place it on my stomach.  
I look into his eyes, and no words are needed.  
"You're… You're…"  
That cheesy smile cheers that face that I love. He picks me up and swirls me around. I can't avoid laughing.  
As soon as he stops, he looks me in the eyes and notices there's something more…  
"In the real world… It's real…"  
Surprise fills his expression.  
"It's real?..."  
I nod.  
He places me down and hugs me.  
"I'll find you… I will be there with you…"  
"I love you…"  
"I love you too…"  
And another kiss… The kiss that makes everything be alright…

I wake up on the couch, finding I fell asleep while watching a really boring movie.  
I sit up, remembering the dream I just had.  
It's real… She's real… I'm gonna be a dad… I have to find her…  
I get up and start walking towards the main door, but I remember something.  
I don't even know where she lives!  
But I have to find her… Now that I know she's actually real… I can't let her be alone. I love her…  
Oh, meu querido… Agora que sei quanto tu me amas, só posso amar-te ainda mais.  
She's actually real. I can't avoid but to smile at this. I'll be able to be with her in reality. And we're having a kid… I gotta try to get to her before it's born.  
"Why tha stupid smile, Mikey?" Raph says, looking at me, with that mocking face.  
"She's real!" I say, with my cheesy smile  
"What?"  
"And I have to find her!"  
"Is it possible that yer crazier than it's usual?..."  
"I'm not crazy! She's real!"  
"Yo, Leo! Mikey finally lost it!"  
Leo comes from the dojo.  
"What's the matter?" He says.  
"Mikey here has gotten crazy" Raph tells him.  
"Reaaaaaally?..."  
"No, this time he's havin' hallucinations"  
"It's not a hallucination! I dream with her ever since I was 9!"  
"Mikey… Are you feeling ok?..." Leo says  
"I'm fine! And I have to find her! She's pregnant!"  
"Whoa, yer even worse than I thought!" Raph says  
"Maybe it's better to see if you have fever…" Leo places his hand on my forehead "Hum no… Don! Con you come here?"  
"I'm perfectly fine! C'mon you guys! I don't have time for this! I have to find her!"  
Don arrives to the living room.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"We think Mikey may be sick. Can you check on that?" Leo says  
"Don, I'm fine! I just dreamed with Mika again and they think I'm going crazy!"  
"You still dream with her?..."  
"You know what he's talking about?" Leo asks  
"He told me about her some years ago. Didn't give it much attention, thought it was only another of those dreams he used to have"  
"It wasn't just a dream! Now I know it! She's real, and she's gonna have my kid!"  
"Mikey… That's impossible…" Don says  
"No, it's not! She's real and I have to find her!"  
"Mikey… Maybe it's better for you to calm down" Leo says  
"I won't calm down! I don't have much time, I have to find her! I told her I would"  
"If your brother wants to go look for her, then we shall all go with him"  
Master Splinter comes inside the room.  
"But Master Splinter, it was only a hallucination, a dream" Leo says  
"Dream or not, you should support your brother and help him. If he is convinced it's real, then it is real for him"  
"Finally someone who understands me!"  
"This is crazy!" Raph says and goes sit on the couch.  
"But… Even if she's real, there's no way she can be pregnant of you" Don says  
"I dunno how it happened neither, but it happened and I have to find her"  
"There's only one way it could have happened, Mikey…" Leo says, looking at me suspiciously.  
I can feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment.  
"What happens, happens, my son, and we can only do our best to make the wrong things right"  
"Bah! I still think it's bullshit!" Raph says and turns the TV on.  
The news are on.  
"And now, an exclusive about the Pregnant Virgin case. Her doctor came into an anomaly. The baby apparently has a turtles shell growing on its back"  
"WHAT THA SHELL?!" Raph shouts and I run to watch the program.  
My brothers are too shocked to move.  
A picture of her coming out of a clinic shows up.  
"Mika!" I say, as I recognize her face. She's just how I dream her…  
"Wait… That's her?..." Leo says  
"Wow… She's actually real…" Don says  
I'm too concentrated on TV to tell them "I told ya so"  
"Could this really mean aliens are actually coming to invade us? Turtles Aliens who might have implanted one of their own in a human girl. Did they do it as a peace request, or as a war declaration? If it's war… Portugal better stay alert. For more information about this case, check the website: ."  
The rest didn't matter… I know where she is… Portugal…  
"Don, where's Portugal?"  
"Portugal stays on the Iberia Peninsula…" Don is still shocked with the news.  
"And where's that?"  
Don seems to snap back  
"It's on the other side of the ocean, Mikey. And you only know the country. It's impossible to find her only with that"  
"Maybe her address is on the website" I say  
"Wow… Mikey is thinkin'…" Raph says.  
"You have your route, my son…"  
I nod and run to the computer to check on the site.  
"It's here! Massama!"  
"Unbelievable…" Leo says  
"Ya, Mikey's actually findin' a solution!" Raph says  
I don't answer and check on some more things on the net.  
"An' he's not even respondin'!"  
"There's a plain in about one hour" I say and go get my jacket.  
"Wait, Mikey, we can't just leave like this" Leo stops me.  
"Yeah, we need maps and a plan! We can't just barge into Portugal like that! We don't know exactly where she lives!" Don says  
"Don's right, Mikey. You have to wait for a while"  
"But I can't wait! The baby will be born soon and I told her I would be there when it happened!"  
"Calm down, Mikey" Leo says  
I roar, starting to get angry.  
"Fine!" I walk into my room and slam the door behind me.  
They don't understand… Now that I finally know that she's real, now that I have a chance to be with her in reality… They're just making me take more time to get to her!  
Someone knocks on the door.  
"What now?!"  
"May I come in, my son?"  
"Oh… Master Splinter… Yeah, you can… I guess…"  
He sits next to me on the bed.  
"Your brothers are worried about you"  
"If they're so worried, why don't they understand?!"  
"No one can understand how you feel inside, my son. Only you can know that…"  
"Not only me… She understands… She's the only one who really does…"  
"Your love for her is great, my son. You will meet her in the end"  
"But I don't wanna just meet her in the end! I wanna meet her now!"  
"Patience, my son… You will get to her in time…"  
I look down  
"I just… I wanna be with her…"  
"I know, my son… Soon…"  
I just wish you could be here… Monica…  
"Fine… I'll have patience, or whatever…"  
Master Splinter smiles  
"It will all go on for the best, my son"  
Then he gets up slowly and leaves, leaving me alone in my room. I sigh.  
*All I want is to see her… Is that too hard to understand?*  
Days pass by. Weeks pass by… And they still don't wanna let me go! I'm getting tired of this!  
"Ok, Mikey. I think we're ready to go now" Leo says  
"See?! I knew it! You'll never let me outta here! Wait, what did you say?..."  
"We're ready to go, Mikey" Leo says, smiling.  
"FINALLY!!" I say and run to get my jacket  
"We still haven't found er' yet, no need ta be so excited" Raph says  
"We're about to find her! That's enough to cheer me up!" I say, putting my jacket on  
"Is everything ready, Donatello?" Master Splinter asks  
"Yes, Master Splinter. The plain leaves in half an hour"  
"Then have a good journey, my sons. I hope you meet your purpose"  
"Then let's go!" I say and leave through the main door  
They all follow me.  
*Mika… I'm coming…*

I remain laying on my bed, afraid to turn the TV on, a hand over my huge stomach. My hopes continue shrinking as I reach the 9th month… Did he dream the same?... Does he know?... And if he knows, why is he taking so long?... Does he know where I am? Does he even care?... Maybe he doesn't even exist and I'm just getting nuts…  
But I love him…  
I let a small tear fall through my cheek and clean it right away.  
He has to be real… Just like his son is… He's coming… He said he would…  
Suddenly, a sharp pain makes me shake.  
*Oh no…"  
"Mom!"  
"What the matter, honey?" My mom enters the room with that preoccupied face she has been lately.  
I don't know how, but as soon as she looks at me, she knows what's going to happen next. Her calm surprises me.  
"I'm going to call the midwife. Take deep breaths, dear"  
I sit on the bed, while I listen my mom call the midwife and receive orders of what she should start doing before she arrives.  
Oh what a pain…  
The sharpest pains return from time to time, and it seems like those times are getting shorter… Almost unbearable pains that almost make me forget of breathing. And, deep inside of my instincts, I know it will get worse.  
My mom returns to next of me and holds my hand, that I grab with a strength I didn't even know I had.  
"Very well… Now breathe, honey… Breath in, breath out… In and out…"  
"I can't… Hurts…"  
"Yes, you can. You'll make it. Come on, now take a deep breath and calm down. Everything will be alright"  
My mom's comforting voice calms me down and I'm able to breathe more calmly, according to the shots of pain.  
The midwife finally arrives. She's an old lady who somehow inspires me trust.  
"Very well, you have the hot towels?"  
"Yes, everything's ready"  
"Very well. Everything will be alright, little one"  
I can't answer. I got to the time when the pain is so big that I can't even talk. I just focus in breathing.

I and my bros walk through the sewers of Portugal, after searching for over a month. Apparently, Don got an old map of this area and we're completely lost.  
"Bah! This is useless! We'll neva find her like this! Fer what we know, she may not even be real!" Raph says, already more impatient than I am.  
"That's not true! We'll find her!" I say.  
But suddenly, I feel a sharp pain going throughout my body. I sit on the floor, holding to my stomach.

I can feel them doing something around me, but it's as if I wasn't there. I refugee myself on a parallel world to escape the pain.

"Mikey, are you ok?" Leo asks  
I know what's happening. Somehow, I know it's happening.  
"Mika…"

But a strong pain, sharper than all the others, makes me fall suddenly into the reality and scream with pain, pushing.  
"That, little one. Push, we're almost there"

"What's the matter, Mikey?" Don asks  
"Mika… She's… She's having the baby…"

The only thing I can do is push, 'cause it's some kind of counter attack to the pain that's haunting me.

"How can ya know that?!" Raph asks  
"I just do!!" I say, holding to my stomach.

I don't have a sure of what I'm doing. If I scream, if I clench my teeth, if I grab something or if I push… I think about him… Wish he could be here…  
"Very well, little one. Almost there"

"Mikey… We can't find her like this. Maybe it's better to go back…" Leo says  
"No!! We're not leaving until we find her!" I say, and feel another sharp pain going throughout my body "Man, how can she hold on to this?..."  
"Maybe she's going through even worse, Mikey…" Don says.

I don't think I'm gonna make it. It hurts too much… Mikey… Why aren't you here?...

"How can you be feeling a part of what she's feeling?" Don asks  
"Dunno, maybe it works like all the rest…"  
Oh Mika… I'm sorry… I know I said I would be there…  
"I gotta find her and Ow… and fast…"

A last effort and I feel a great relief on the pain.  
A baby cry…

A baby cry echoes on my ears, as the pain stops.  
"Oh…" Is everything I can say  
A baby… My baby… Mika…

The cry of my son keeps me awake in my exhaustion.  
"He's healthy. Screams a lot"  
After a while, I feel the old midwife placing the baby in my arms.  
Oh, what a feeling… Having my son on my arms, cuddled and safe.  
He stops crying and calms down. I slip one finger through his belly and he holds it with his tiny hand. His beautiful blue eyes open and stay looking at me with a childish curiosity.  
My son…

I get up as the pain and the baby cry stop. I feel something. A strange feeling that I know exactly where to go, where she is…  
"What's wrong, Mikey?"  
I don't answer and just start running the direction I know that will lead me to her.  
"Mikey!" My brothers scream and start running after me.

I smile to my small son. He looks so much like him…  
I feel my mom's and the midwife's eyes on me. I look at her with fear, and hold my son closer to me.  
"Don't worry, little one. I've seen many things in this long life. Your secret is safe with me"  
"Thank you…"  
The midwife smiles.  
"You have a fine boy there. You will be a good mother, to him and to the others that will come. I wish you the entire best, little one"  
I blush slightly and look to my son, who is now looking for something in my chest. My mom thanks the midwife for all the help and they both leave the room.  
My son shakes his small arm and starts crying.  
I'm not quite sure of what to do, but instinct tells me he's hungry.  
I take my breast out and he starts sucking on it with a hunger that surprises me.  
Weird feeling, breast-feed… Weird, but so good…  
And he sucks the milk, like someone who doesn't eat in days.  
You're actually son of your father…  
My mom enters the room again and sits on the edge of the bed. She stays looking at me feeding my son for a while.  
"You did quite well. It was a hard birth"  
I don't answer and stay looking at my son eating avidly. A thought makes me smile.  
"You're a grandma now"  
"Yes, a proud grandmother. Grandmother of a glutton grandson. My God! Look how he eats!"  
I smile.  
"Yeah, I know…"  
One more moment of silence.  
"It looks like you weren't too surprised…"  
"Surprised with what?"  
"With the fact that you son is a turtle…"  
I don't answer.  
"You already suspected before you even know"  
I nod with my head.  
"How did you know? You know why you were pregnant before you even did it?..."  
I knew these questions would come. I'd even started rehearsing the explanation…  
"Como é que tu sabias? Sabes porque é que estavas grávida sem o teres feito?..."  
In a couple of minutes, while my son eats, I explain what happened in the dream and what I think might have happened when I got pregnant.  
"But… That's impossible…"  
"As we can see, it isn't…"  
My son finishes and burps. I can't avoid smiling.  
"We need to get him a name…"  
I have thought about that. I remember when we were little, in our childish dreams… I remember a talk we had in one of those dreams. We talked about the names we would give to pets, and then the conversation turned and we talked about the names we would give our children. There was one with which we both agreed…  
"Maxwell…"  
"Maxwell… Hum… It's a good name…"  
My mom lets her grandson grab her finger and smiles  
"You better sleep, dear- You must be tired…"  
"Yeah, tell me about it… Exhausted…"  
"I'll take care of him" She says and takes her grandson in her arms "Rest"  
I nod and the last thing I see is my mom taking her grandson outside the room, before I deeply fall asleep.

A few days have passed since I heard the cry. Now I know exactly where I have to go, and I feel she's closer by the day.  
"Mikey, are ya completely crazy?! We can't just run around afta ya all tha time! I think we should head back home! It was useless ta come here in tha first place!"  
"I know exactly where I'm going! She's closer now, I know it!"  
"How can you know that, Mikey?" Leo asks  
"I just know" I say, and open the manhole over us.  
"Mikey!" Leo says and stops me "What are you doing?!  
"She's over here. I know it!"  
"We don't know what's up there. According to what we know, the place can be crawling with journalists!" Leo says  
"Can I just take a look?" I say and take a look through the manhole "It's here"  
Leo takes a look too "Yeah, and it's filled with paparazzi"  
"She lives on the first floor… If we wait for the night, maybe we can pass through them" Don says  
"I don't wanna wait 'til night! She's right in front of me, I wanna go to her!"  
"Think of it this way, Mikey, it's the last time you'll have to wait to see her!" Leo says  
"Leo's right. Ya can't just barge in an' have 100 pics of ya in the journals! Besides, she's a'ready there, ya found her, end of tha story"  
"It's not the end… I need to have her in my arms to know I made it… It's never the end… My life has a meaning while she exists in me…"  
"Wow, that was deep" Raph says  
"I know it's hard Mikey. But just wait until the night…" Leo says  
"Fine…"  
Almost there, Mika… Please don't lose faith…

It's already night… One more day that passes by without him… The hopes shrink…  
We'll he actually come?... Maybe he doesn't exist and all this was just work of aliens, like the journalists say… It can't be… It can't be…  
I let a tear fall over my son's face while I rock him. He gets even more awake than he already was.  
I try to rock him in my arms, but he doesn't seem to want to fall asleep… Maybe with one song… A song that graved in my heart… Ever since that time…

Even though  
I will never meet you in reality  
Even though  
All my life was taken with no formality  
Even though  
All that's left away will never turn out the sky

And all my life is gone  
And all my dreams are strong  
Like a Fire, that will never get burned

And all my love sublime  
And all those dreams are mine  
Like a shadow that is always away

I'll say  
All the stars are shining above us  
And I love you so  
It hurts the soul  
And if it all ends here, we'll never know  
And  
All the stars are shining above us  
And I love you so  
It could touch the moon  
And if it all ends here we can never know  
It's true…

Passing by  
My whole life  
I understand everything I should have done

Everything just hurts so much  
And we can never ever change our Past

I know the truth is inside of me  
And everything that's away will come back to me

I will never forget  
Cause all that is gone  
Will always be strong

I'll cry  
All the stars are shining above us  
And I love you so  
It hurts the soul  
And if it all ends here, we'll never know  
And  
All the stars are shining above us  
And I love you so  
It could touch the moon  
And if it all ends here we can never know  
It's true…

And all my life's away now  
And all the light's today hollow  
And we'll be together  
Now and Forever  
Cause we'll love each other  
Forever and ever

And all my life is through  
And all my thoughts of you  
And we'll love each other  
Forever and ever  
Cause we'll be together  
Together Forever

And nothing can break up  
Cause we'll hold our hands and fly  
And I know I'll love you  
Forever and ever  
Cause I'll dream with you  
Always and forever…

And I'll know that  
All the stars are shining above us  
And I love you so  
It hurts the soul  
It's true  
Oh, it's true  
It's true…

I let the tears flow down my cheek and look to my son. Little Max fell asleep… I kiss his forehead and slowly, place him on his bed.  
I clean the tears with the back of my hand and turn to leave the room.  
I stop when I see him at the door. His brothers behind him.  
Those blue eyes filling with tears while he stares at me. He heard the song…  
"Mika…"  
I don't know what to believe… I don't know what to do… Probably just another hopeful vision… Like many others… Just here to make me suffer…  
I ignore the vision and turn to the desk, to clean some things from the baby.  
I try to keep my head empty to ignore what I saw. Cry wouldn't make it any better…  
I can feel him moving closer to me, but I continue busy. I don't want to look… See without being able to touch him is torture…  
I feel a hug from behind. That hug… This hug… I turn around and look at him.  
"You're here… You're real…" I say and hug him tight.  
He takes me in his arms and hugs me back.  
"I said I would come…"  
I can't hold the tears. He's here… He's real… I'm with him finally…  
"Mikey…" I say, burying my face in his plastron.  
I wouldn't mind this moment to last forever…  
And like in the dreams, he raises my chin and kisses me.  
Oh, this kiss… Same as in the dream, but the feel of his lips against mine… It's real… I couldn't be happier.  
He breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes.  
He smiles and once again I also smile, unable to hold the happiness. I hug him again, waiting to hold him so he won't disappear again…  
"Tell me this isn't a dream… Please, don't let this be a dream…"  
"It's not a dream… I'm here…"  
I hug him tighter. He kisses my forehead and hugs me back.  
We would stay there forever… Lost in the moment…  
But the baby wakes up and starts crying.  
I have to let go and go pick Maxi up so he can calm down.  
Mika approaches slowly and looks at the baby. He smiles. I look at him.  
"You want to hold him?..."  
He looks me in the eyes, smiling. I smile back and slowly place his son in his arms.  
I think all the happiness in the world can be described in his face… The baby looks at him wide eyed and tries to reach his face with his tiny hands.  
"You already gave him a name?..." He asks, smiling.  
"Maxwell…"  
He laughs a bit.  
"You still remember that too?"  
I smiles and say yes.  
"It's a good name… Max…" He says, looking to the baby.  
I approach him and lean my head to his. We both smile, while our son holds his bandana and puts it in his mouth.  
We chuckle and he kisses his forehead. The baby yawns and closes his eyes. Mikey smiles and takes the bandana out of his mouth.  
He lets me hold Max, so I can put him to sleep.  
"I'm sorry to interfere, but we can't stay here forever"  
I turn around, still holding Max, and see that his brothers are looking at us.  
"Right, these are my bros, Mika. Don, Leo and Raphy boy"  
"Hey!!" Raph complains.  
I chuckle.  
"I know. It's a pleasure to meet you finally"  
"Say, haven't I seen ya before?..." Raph asks  
"Maybe in one of Mikey's dreams…"  
Mikey places his arm around my waist. I smile and lean against him.  
"I guess I owe ya an apology, Mikey… She is real an' so is…"  
"Your nephew" I complete.  
"I still can't believe it…" Don says.  
"She's real, Don. Just like I knew she was…"  
"I hope you understand you have many responsibilities ahead of you, Mikey" Leo says  
"Yeah, I know. I'll take care of them both…"  
"And you'll do it as no one else can" I say, smiling.  
He smiles at me.  
"I still can't understand how this is possible" Don says  
"There's no need to understand. It happened…" I say  
"She's right" Mikey says  
"I don't care 'bout that. What I care is what will happen now!" Raph says  
"Mika can come and live with us" Mikey says and looks at me.  
"I… I think it's a good idea" I say and smile.  
"Don't you have a family here? Wouldn't they be worried if you disappeared?" Leo says  
"I can leave a letter explaining, and I can call my mom anytime I want. She can come and visit us every once in a while"  
"But…" Leo starts  
"It's settled then! Mika's coming with us!" Mikey says  
Leo eventually gives up and I start packing with Mikey helping me.  
It's like a dream… Having him on my side… In reality…  
During the whole journey, we didn't let go of each other. Maybe we were afraid that the other would disappear suddenly. If that happened again… I wouldn't hold on…  
Time passes by and we're still together. What a miracle… I installed myself in their lair and everyone received me quite well.  
And on our second first time…  
It wasn't different from the dream… We only have more knowledge of what happened… I'm not going to describe that here. It goes beyond my capacities.  
"Eu amo-te…"  
"I love you…"  
Leo sits next to Master Splinter, while seeing me and Mikey watching a movie.  
"How was this possible, Master Splinter? How is it possible to have a son through a dream?..."  
"My son, when a love is this big… It goes beyond both reality and dreams… Reality or Dreams make no difference…"  
It's true… I'll always be with him, as he'll always be in my heart…

If at least it was real…


End file.
